


The Truth Hurts

by ElSun



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: 🤬





	The Truth Hurts

(Xena intro music)

“The day you thought I died you made a deal with The God Of War.!!!!” Gabrielle stoped and looked down. She was seething. Xena was quite as was her way. The two had been thru a lot together but this moment had reached...  
When The Fates where tasked with forging this union a moment in creation was opened and another thread was entered. The thread belonged to a father, a mortal child’s father.  
The three fates where sure the father knew of the truth of his child and again built a clause in the wording.  
On the day in time in thought would the marriage and death of his brother would the universe be restored.  
“Gabrielle, do you know the moment you jumped to kill hope I did t care if I died?”  
“I just couldn’t let you kill her. She’s my daughter.”  
“It was like losing you and Solan, in his death you still where.”  
“Aries.” She pauses and sat down.  
“It’s, I don’t know..”  
“A, God. You understand he respects you. Which means he will change the rules of this life.”  
“Yes and I do want to be in your life.”  
“Gabrielle we are forever. Just..”  
“You do know one day you may see Olympus.”  
“I think about it.”  
“You do understand what it means?”  
“No.”  
“One day...”  
“Xena did you...”  
Her eyes got big and then narrowed. Then she smirked that evil smirk she had in the land of Illusia.  
“I shouldn’t.”  
“No, you shouldn’t.” They smiled and for a long while they seemed like thing were.  
(No dildos nesseary)


End file.
